Pipnish Lof
"Lof's Lofty Lifts and Innovative Inventions" -Signage over Pipnish Lof's workshop Pipnish Lof is a Steinnfólk (Rock Gnome in Common) inventor from the City of Bedivere. Nearly 175 years old, Pipnish's eyesight and dexterity, although diminished, is still such that he maintains the mantle of master tinkerer. Pipnish is Chief Technomancer of Bedivere and is tasked with maintain the colossal Kord's Arm Lift. Many aspiring tinkerers seek out Pipnish's workshop in Bedivere to learn the artificial arts, but the old man rarely finds them worthy. Pipnish Lof frequently works with Master Smith Bjienasguard Hafniirson, and it is said that the two are fiercely competitive when it comes to who is the best craftsman in Bedivere. Biography Pipnish was born to Sminth and Ella Lof in the Gnomlin district of Bedivere. Showing a propensity for crafting at a young age, Pipnish spent his youth learning the tinkering arts from his mother Ella, who was at that time Chief Technomancer. Constantly working at Kord's Arm Lift as his mother's apprentices, Pipnish's abilities for tinkering soon matched his master's. When Pipnish was 31 years old he began exhibiting signs of magical ability. Practicing from a band book his father kept under the floorboards of the house, Pipnish starting learning basic wizarding skills. Unbeknownst to his friends and family, Pipnish became adept at some minor cantrips and began putting them to use in his work. Pipnish soon ran into trouble with the Quellers, a religious cult devoted to the suppression of arcane magics. Pipnish's mother and father soon decided it was time that he leave Bedivere, and sent him abroad to study magic at Meyrl-Lin's Tower. During his time in the Tower Pipnish became somewhat of a problem student, frequently getting in trouble for melding machine with magic in disastrous experiments. After merely seven years at the Tower, less than a quarter of his Adepts degree, Pipnish was expelled by the Grandmaster Dal Menoran for blowing up the North wing in an attempt to build an iron golem. Taking his time coming home, Pipnish made numerous stops in the provinces of Logres, learning art and artifice from anyone who would teach him. Eventually Pipnish made his way back to Bedivere at the age of 42, having been away from home for nine years. Upon his return Pipnish discovered that his parents had fallen into economic ruin, his expenses from the Tower being too much for his family to maintain. Having sold their house and living in Two Coin Run, Pipnish's mother had fallen ill due to the poor sanitation in the district, and could no longer work. With his remaining gold that he had earned during his travels, Pipnish opened up a shop in the front of his parents house and began selling his wares. Over the course of many years Pipnish payed back the debt his parents had accumulated, having several run-ins with the infamous Bahiry Pizan and the Quellers. Pipnish would become somewhat of a local hero in Two Coin Run, his exploits abroad, his skirmishes with the Bahiry Pizan, and his adventures outwitting the Quellers becoming legend. Eventually Pipnish's fame and tinkering skill earned him enough money to buy back his parents old workshop. His new location allowed him access to a higher tier of clientele, and soon word of his skill made its way to the nobility of Bedivere. Pipnish was commissioned to create many wonders for the wealthy and powerful of Bedivere, and when he was 72 years old he was appointed Chief Technomancer like his mother before him. Pipnish's workshop, Loft's Lofty Lifts and Innovative Inventions, is a popular destination for tourists and customers a like. Category:Hero Category:Bedivere Category:Technomancer